Buford van Stomm
Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville. He is usually seen as a bully, although sometimes acts like a friend to some people (ex: "The Ballad of Badbeard"). He usually bullies Baljeet who always is in fear when Buford is around. Underneath, he is really kind and caring, but he hides that with bullying. A significant display of his underlying character occurs when his fish, Biff, becomes lost in the ocean. Buford becomes extremely emotional, and when Phineas offers to help find Biff, Buford shows his appreciation by constantly wanting to give people hugs. He also showed that he cares about his friends when his Christmas wish is revealed to be that he wants his friends to think of him as nice (Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation) Appearances Tiberius64's Story Series Buford is a semi-major character in Celestial Feelings as the Weapons Console Operator Ensign Buford Van Stomm of the USS Phineas. In''If Summer Only Lasted One Day, he is a minor character. He is a semi-major character who almost gets assimilated into a cyborg in An Interplexing Future. He is also a semi-major character in ''The Terran Empire, where he now holds the rank of Lieutenant Buford Van Stomm, retains his old post as the Weapons Console Operator aboard the USS Phineas, and is a big part of the escape of the Prime Universe teens from the'' ISS Phineas'' brig. In A New Star is Born, he resumes his role as the Weapons Console Operator. In Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College, he is offered to teach at the Flynn-Fletcher Academy in 2021. In Love's Full Blossom (which occurs in 2025), he works part-time as a greeter at the new Chez Platypus restaurant (whenever he is not aboard the USS Constantine or some other starship as Chief of Security); he is also the pipe organ player at Phineas and Isabella's wedding. In Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri, he is the Chief of Security aboard the [http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Phineas_%28PF-01-A%29 USS Phineas-A] and married to Adyson Sweetwater. By this time, he has also mellowed down considerably, become much nicer, and grown less gruff. In Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia, he is a minor character who is rejuvinated to engage in a recreated Across the 2nd Dimension battle; by this time, he has a daughter named Michelle Van Stomm. In Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels, he resumes his position as Chief of Security aboard the Phineas-A. He resumes that position in Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb, and watches over Ferb's recovery, along with Phineas and Isabella, on [[Unnamed Planet (Tiberius64)| the planet where Phineas and Isabella had spent time on in Celestial Feelings]]. Buford's Birthday Phineas and Ferb arrive at Buford's, right when Dr. Doofenshmirtz reaveals his latest invention to Perry. Phineas and Ferb made Buford the biggest dummy Phineas for him to punch. Ferb made him a Baljeet dummy to punch. Buford was so happy, he took Biff and he started crying happily. Mass Effect: Commander Flynn's Adventure Buford is a part of Phineas's team, he can roll up in a Force Field Ball. He also has a grudge on Von Nebula. Phineas And Isabella's Birthday In this fan episode, on Phineas and Isabella's shared birthday, he wanted it to be a no-girls party, and forced the guests to separate by gender. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Buford is Phineas' friend and rival who on more than one occasion tries to take charge of the team. However he prefers muscle out of planning which often leads to a humiliating defeat. Platypus Place In Platypus Place, Buford fouls out of a basketball game by whacking Baljeet with: his forearm, elbow, knee, a stick, the ball, and his head. Phin Splitter He and Phineas fight over things for visiting Isabella. Phineas tries to fool him as to be disguised as, Isabella. (Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes) New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! He appears in all Season 1 and some Season 2 episodes. He doesn't bully Baljeet as much, indicating his reforming after a year. TotalDramaRox97's Series Buford has met a boy named Connor. He is okay with him because of his attitude but mad for what he did to Phineas and Ferb. He is racing with Baljeet in a race around the world maintaining 4th place until Buford did the Detour dropping them into last but they were not eliminated The Song of Flames Buford is a protagonist in the fanfic. He befriends the legendary Pokemon Terrakion three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return In Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return, Buford gives the idea to make a mutant goldfish. No one agrees with his plan. The List of Secrets Buford's role in The List of Secrets is extremely minor. Buford discovers the time transponder with Baljeet and goes to ask Phineas what it is. However they are ambushed by Grox soldiers and the time transponder is taken. Buford participates the final battle, but his hand gets cut off by the Grox commander (who is later killed by Perry). He heads out with Candace to look for Baljeet and Vanessa after the explosion. He is seen in the epilogue. The Bully Club He is the main protagonist of this spin-off movie. S.A.F. Serial Buford's role in the S.A.F. Serial increases slowly as the first arc progresses, stops in the second, then comes to a head in the third arc like the other kids. Nickstar777's work The Dark Defender Buford appears as an antagonist in The Dark Defender, after getting mixed up in drugs in High School, he was arrested for stealing a car (Although he assures himself that he never stole it), in prison, he was trained how to steal, pick locks, hurt people and get girls. One day, Buford saw a young girl and followed her home, before kidnapping her, raping her and killing her. Unfortunately, the girl was actually Phineas' daughter, Miriam. Buford's actions caused Isabella to resort to alcoholism, sending her in and out of rehab, also causing Phineas to become a vigilante serial killer. 2 years after Phineas started killing criminals, Buford had become a serial killer himself, raping and murdering at least 6 girls in total, while keeping strips of their hair as trophies. Buford is soon caught by Phineas before Phineas killed him by shooting him in the head Dark Adventures He was first seen in Phineas' backyard when Phineas tries to determined kind of Isabella's artifact. Suddenly, a Reaper comes and tries to kill them all, only to interfered by Wilson and Sunshine. Reaper was forced to flee, but able to stole Isabella's artifact. The O.W.C.A: The Movie Buford appears as a minor character. He, Ferb and Phineas (In order of who gets an idea) are the only people who can sense that something is going on with time. He sees Blynx The Cockatiel, but thinks he was just seeing Baljeet in a costume, so goes to kick the cockatiel, which then records time and kicks him, then kicked him alongside her recorded self, then flew away to where Perry was in a hovercraft. Gallery Buford.jpg BuFoRd aNd BaLjEeT.jpg Category:Kids Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Content Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Bullies Category:Fanon Works Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Buford's Band Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Spammer Category:The Galactia Trilogy Category:TerraFleet Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Dark Adventure series Category:Boys Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Students at John P. Tristate Elementary Category:May Births Category:Nova Phineas and Ferb